daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Elliot
Jane Elliot was born in New York City. She was married to Luis Rojas and has two children. Elliot made her daytime debut in the short-lived ABC soap A Flame in the Wind in 1965. She later guest-starred in a number of television series, like The Mod Squad, Kojak, Barnaby Jones and Police Woman. Elliot also co-starred in films Change of Habit (1969) opposite Elvis Presley and Mary Tyler Moore, and One Is a Lonely Number (1972). She had a lead role in the short-lived NBC series Rosetti and Ryan in 1977. Elliot is best known for her role as Tracy Quartermaine, wealthy daughter of Edward and Lila Quartermaine, on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Elliot debuted in 1978 and became a fan favorite. Her first stint was highlighted by an episode where Tracy with-held the heart medication from her father, Edward, when he faked a heart attack. She left in 1980 and won a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 1981. The same year, she landed the recurring role of Judy Trent on the prime time CBS series Knots Landing. Elliot starred as Carrie Todd in the CBS soap opera Guiding Light from 1981 to 1982. Her character was revealed to be the killer of both Diane Ballard and Joe Bradley, and after marrying Ross Marler, was revealed to be suffering from a split personality. From 1984 to 1986 she played the role of Cynthia Chandler Preston Courtlandt on All My Children, marrying Palmer Cortlandt for his money while having an affair with his son, Ross Chandler, whom Cynthia happened to be divorced from. Later she starred as the snooty Anjelica Deveraux on Days of Our Lives where she had an affair with the much younger Justin Kiriakis (Wally Kurth) and married Dr. Neil Curtis in spite of the fact that she was pregnant with Justin's child. In 1987 Elliot appeared in the films Some Kind of Wonderful and Baby Boom. After two years on "Days", she returned to "General Hospital", and in 1991 was reunited with Kurth who was cast as Tracy's son, Ned Ashton. Jane left again in mid 1993 after a disagreement over her storyline direction due to conflict over her character's reaction to her daughter-in-law Jenny Eckert's teenaged abortion. She was a producer on the 1995 ABC soap The City, and from 1996 to 1997 starred in the show as Tracy Quartermaine after briefly reprising that role again on "GH" where Tracy unsuccessfully tried to take over ELQ. On "The City", Tracy married into the mob, a storyline which would cross-over to "GH" years later. In 2003, Elliot returned to General Hospital as a regular cast member. Jane was paired with long-time friend Anthony Geary as Tracy and Luke were married in a drunken wedding, making Tracy's married name "Tracy Spencer", although she kept Quartermain as her last name. In 2014, she was nominated for another Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series, 33 years after her win and 21 years since her last nomination. Category:Days of our lives actress